Output signals from amplifiers generally include desired electrical signals and undesired electrical signals that negatively impact device performance. Examples of undesired electrical signals include noise generated internal and/or external to an amplifier and distortions that occur based on the amplifier's non-linear behavior. For instance, noise external to the amplifier that degrades device performance includes thermal noise originating from active and/or passive circuit components (e.g., resistors). Additionally, flicker noise can be internally generated within the amplifier based on irregularities in transistors' conduction path and bias current. Other types of internally generated noise could be based on an amplifier's voltage and current noise (e.g., voltage-noise density and current-noise density specifications). As a result, circuit designers may consider an amplifier's noise specification when designing and implementing certain system circuits in order to minimize the impact of noise.
One type of amplifier that a circuit designer may use is a differential difference amplifier (DDA). In contrast to a typical operational amplifier that employs a single differential input pair, a DDA has two differential input pairs. Employing a DDA allows a circuit designer to a build complex circuit with a single amplifier component and voltage mode circuits with relatively large input resistance. As an example, by making use of a DDA, a circuit designer could be able to utilize less passive components when building a specific circuit. Unfortunately, similar to other amplifiers, DDAs are also susceptible to the same noise sources. To reduce and minimize the impact of the noise sources, circuit designers are able to increase the bias current and sizes of the input transistors within the DDA. However, increasing the bias current and transistor sizes of the DDA may be impractical in low-power and/or limited chip size design environments, As such, being able to minimize the impact of noise without significantly increasing power consumption and chip size for DDAs remains valuable in improving device performance.